<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe When I'm with You by hyukabot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216367">Safe When I'm with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukabot/pseuds/hyukabot'>hyukabot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Huening Kai, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Huening Kai, Scent Marking, Shy Huening Kai, a bit of angst, and pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukabot/pseuds/hyukabot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary of popular belief, not all omegas are small, five-foot something creature that can only take up as little space as possible. Kai is of them. He's not small like most omegas are. Yes has a delicate face, a lanky and thin body and probably couldn’t hold a one-on-one fight even if he wants to but at least he’s not <i>small</i> and he’s thankful for that.</p><p>Because Kai hates being small, <i>feeling</i> small.</p><p>(But then Choi Soobin comes into his life, in the most bizarre and unexpected way possible, and suddenly he doesn't mind feeling small when he's between his arms.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omegas were small.</p><p> </p><p>They were <em>meant</em> to be small, to take up as little space as possible. It's obnoxious, really. And also arrogant of the alphas (and some betas) to act like kings, the way they sneer at the little omegas, make them feel like they're doing an omega a favor by glancing at them—giving them the time of day.</p><p> </p><p>And the worst part, that this was the average omega's lifestyle. They were used to being treated like worthless trash. Used up and then tossed to the side, never to be seen again by a big bad alpha. Thank god he’s <em>different</em>. Kai was not small like most omegas are. Yes had a delicate face, a lanky and thin body and probably couldn’t hold a one-on-one fight even if he wanted to but at least he’s not small and he’s thankful for that.</p><p> </p><p>Because Kai hated being small, <em>feeling</em> small. He really hated it from the bottom of his heart.</p><p> </p><p>(But then he found out that he didn’t mind feeling small when he was with him.)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai had celebrated his 18<sup>th</sup> birthday only several weeks ago; his first night to change into his wolf form came under the full moon that fell in the month of his birthday. He had shifted only during the night hours, so when he returned back to his human form, it was also the night that marked his first heat. And boy were <em>those</em> a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>So at that point in time, the cat was out of the bag and he was pronounced an omega.</p><p> </p><p>A <em>male</em> omega.</p><p> </p><p>They weren't very common, and also not very honorable. And everyone thought he would present as an alpha because of his heritage and built, so it added up the disappointment. But thankfully his single father was lenient and kind to him—although shamed in public—his late wife had given birth to an alpha son, two beta daughters, and lastly the single omega in generations that was Kai.</p><p> </p><p>Kai didn't really mind it. He was freshly eighteen, a late bloomer, and a senior in high school. His dream was to become a neurosurgeon, and his grades were there to prove how hard he'd been working. He didn’t skip two grades for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Although being an omega comes with having to attend the damned academy, meaning Kai would have to devote a huge chunk of his time after school and on weekends. The people at that school were not very kind. After coming home one Sunday night with bruises up and down his shoulders and arms, Kai's older sister, Lea, took it upon herself to come and monitor his sessions, therefore spending a lot of her time there as well. There was a strict rule at the school that instructors would defile no omegas, so the douchebag guys like Junyoung and Taejung had to keep it in their pants or they would get kicked out, or worse. High school almost seemed worse. People knew there too that he was technically lower than most, because not only an omega he was also an anomaly, so they took to treating him however they wanted. There were a handful of omega girls, but he was the first omega boy in a couple of years to attend.</p><p> </p><p>"Fag," someone said behind him and he paused to look at the guy who in turn spat on him. It landed square on his lightly flushed cheek, some of it catching on the thick frame of his glasses. His inner wolf growled for release, to protect its human and rip that bastard's bloody arms off, but Kai had better control than he would ever give himself credit for.</p><p> </p><p>The reality of the situation was that he was now technically whatever people felt like calling him. A homosexual, he preferred. Any thought of living as a beta or alpha with a beta wife and producing many pups was now out of the question. In his position now, he <em>was</em> the wife, the one who would give birth—and although he loved children and would want nothing more than to reproduce, it was the thought of being humiliated, of being fucked hard over and over to reach that standing point, it drove his body almost over the edge sometimes with how much it <em>bothered</em> him.</p><p> </p><p>But other than that, he accepted a long time ago that he was also interested in men, so if he were to be ever so lucky as to choose his own mate and deliver that man's pups, he would be fine with that. However, if his father were forced to hand Kai over to someone who wishes to marry his or her own son off to the youngest son of the Huenings, he would consider his life over.</p><p> </p><p>Kai sighed and walked again. He would be late if he didn't stop daydreaming. The omega pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the calendar app, making sure he was in the clear relating to his heat—which he was thankfully—and walked down the hall, his books pressed hard against his chest. He wanted to hide behind them, hide from all the jarring stares from all the alpha and beta boys who were high on life, knowing that they were at the top of the chain. They were just lucky.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit down, Huening. You're late," grumbled Seokjin, the scruffy, but handsome teacher. Kai hung his head as he walked to the back of the classroom, keeping his eyes on the floor—terrified he would get tripped again like last week which was the first week of school for him.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway to the back, Kai stopped. Someone was sitting in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>And not just anyone, but <em>Choi Soobin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kai's grip loosened on his books and for a second he thought they would splat on the floor. He caught them in time and just looked back at his seat, the only seat left in the class.</p><p> </p><p>But he’s not just an alpha, Choi Soobin was <em>the</em> alpha. But not in the sense that he was a huge asshole piece-of-shit bully, but that he <em>exuded</em> alpha hormones. He stood to about six foot one and was a brick wall to boot. Unlike him, the alpha fit his height and built, looking intimidating when he wanted to be. But he never used that to his advantage and rather, Soobin was a born leader. He was always presentable and calm—never the one to start a fight but always the one to end it.</p><p> </p><p>It was impossible for Kai to <em>not</em> admire everything about him.</p><p> </p><p>Not only was he inhumanly gorgeous with his short, slightly parted hair, dark eyes were prodding and affectionate—they didn't judge but only held a look of care—his perfect nose and beautifully shaped lips; but he also smelled absolutely delectable. The way an alpha male should smell like—leather, woodsy, and was that green apple? His aftershave was heavenly, too, Kai thought, feeling a bit lightheaded from Soobin's smell calling to him.</p><p> </p><p>All this put together made him look more like an actor from this drama his sisters like to watch every Sunday morning rather than a wolf shifter. He felt like <em>nothing</em> compared to him.</p><p> </p><p>And in return, all Kai had was insanely dark brown bedhead, almost black, and droopy almond eyes behind the thick frame of his glasses, and girlish pink lips and slightly bumpy nose that practically everyone he knows has made fun of at least once. Of course, not to mention the deathly pale skin and baby fat that had refused to leave his face even at his current age.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin apparently hadn't noticed him yet. He looked like he was working on writing something furiously, biting his lower lip in concentration all the while.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently they had caught some attention—Kai just standing there and Soobin being completely oblivious. "Soobin, move your ass; you're in Kai's seat," Seokjin called from the front of the class.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Soobin looked up from what he was writing and took in the boy in front of him. And that smell, god. It’s only wafted towards his direction and suddenly butterflies erupted in his chest and his dick jump in interest.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin looked at him for a while. He mouthed Kai's name silently, as if remembering something. He furrowed his brows and, in a husky tone, asked, "You're Huening Lea's little brother?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai bit his lip and nodded. Soobin looked like he wanted to assess Kai some more, but Kai let out an involuntary low whine and muttered, "My seat…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." The alpha jumped up and moved out of the way to offer the seat for Kai. In a sense, it felt like Soobin was a real gentleman, and that stirred something in the younger boy. “ This is yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah.” Kai stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>"My bad!” He laughs. “Jin-hyung, where am I supposed to sit then?"</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Seokjin, or Jin-hyung as he was dubbed, rolled his eyes, grumbling something as he pulled out a foldable chair and put it right next to his desk. "Since you're new, you'll be sittin' next to me 'til I figure out your situation." Everyone began to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin sort of impishly smiled and it made Kai's heart thud excitedly in his chest. "Yeah, alright, Sir."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, he's <em>soo</em> different! He's definitely <em>not</em> like any of the other alpha boys!" Jun cried with his hands clutching his cheeks like this were a real shock. He was a sardonic bastard but he was a beta so he had never usually been threatened by alphas before.</p><p> </p><p>Kai sighed. He knew something like this would happen if he tried to explain to his over-reactive and consecutively teasing older cousin Wen Junhui how amazing Soobin Choi was. "I do not appreciate your sarcasm."</p><p> </p><p>He tucked his chin under his new jacket and hugged his knees to his chest. He liked Junhui's company but at time like this he missed his bestfriend Taehyun. He had been gone for weeks now. The omega hoped he would come back soon.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just sayin', lil cousin." Jun took a hefty bite out of his sandwich. It was lunchtime and Kai had resorted to buying one of the school lunches because he didn't have enough time this morning to function he was so tired. "Wait, tell me why he moved again? I thought he's studying at Busan Branch."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I know? Don't ask me." The omega muttered.</p><p> </p><p>He stirred his macaroni and cheese around with a plastic fork and sighed. His uniform was dirty, too. Lea had made a rule that everyone has to do their own laundry now (which was a little sad considering that everyone except her didn't know how to do their own and they were looking for suitable mates), but normally she has extra time to do Kai's although Lea had had a project on the first week of school that she had spent all weekend on, so Kai never got a chance to ask her to clean it for him.</p><p> </p><p>Okay. He'd <em>tried</em>—and failed. The machine had begun sputtering and he swore he saw a spark, but he asked a butler to clean it up before his dad saw.</p><p> </p><p>Kai didn't exactly appreciate going to a private school, but he was a wolf shifter, like everyone else that attended, and they desperately needed to keep their society thriving and what better way than to keep all pre-pubescent children and teens in one place together? It was practically hell.</p><p> </p><p>There was a dormitory on campus for those who had been shipped to this part of the country; not all families could drop everything and move to where their children had to go to school. Also there were only two of these secretive academies across Korea, most were located in America or Europe, so wolf shifters made do and went to the one closest to them. In Seoul, close to his family mansion, was Kai's school, Korean Academy of Arts or KAA for short. There was a heavy stream of students that entered yearly, but the district had a strict rule that students have to join at the beginning of the year as to not disrupt.</p><p> </p><p>A few days after their initial (although extremely brief) meeting, Kai learned that Soobin and his little brother live in the dormitories. They're separated because of their difference year, as Kai finds out since Beomgyu is in the far junior wing, Soobin must be in the far senior wing of dorms.</p><p> </p><p>None other than Mr. Seokjin, who turns out to be a family friend of the Chois', had sent Kai. Well, he'd sent him over an hour ago, but his nerves were driving him to his wits end—he couldn't go to Soobin's room dressed in his uniform! His hair was too messy; what if he passed gas really loud in front of him?</p><p> </p><p>Finally he worked up the courage to knock on Soobin's door. Each room fit two people easily, so Kai suddenly wondered if Soobin's roommate would greet him.</p><p> </p><p>It was Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>Troye’s Strawberry &amp; Cigarrettes was playing in the background, but Soobin turned around and pressed a remote to turn it way down.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hey, Kai? Or Hyuka? Ning? Which one you prefer?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai's lip twitched<em>. He remembered my name. He even shortened it</em>. "Anything is fine with me, Soobin," Kai acknowledged, trying to keep his breathing even. "Mr. Seokjin asked if you would come in Monday morning before class so he can speak to you," he finished awkwardly, playing with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Soobin asked, leaning against the doorframe, looking absolutely in his loose jacket and messy hair. "Did he tell you why?" he asked, beginning to chew on his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy shook his head quickly. "Aa—no. He just… Caught me walking past," Kai admitted.</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward pause like Soobin wanted to say something, possibly invite the omega boy in, but he didn't say anything. Instead, Soobin just looked at him exactly like he had stared at Kai in class the first day they met, and the second day, and also today.</p><p> </p><p>"Well,” He played with his pink sweater paw nervously. “I'll… be going."</p><p> </p><p>Kai turned to make a run for it, but Soobin called out to him, using that cute little pet name again.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ningning</em>, it's all right if I call you that, right?" he asked courteously.</p><p> </p><p>Kai worried his plump lower lip between his teeth and nodded, blushing like a school girl… Which he guessed not as embarrassing like he initially thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just wondering… My little brother and I were going to go get some ice cream tonight. Do you want to come?"</p><p> </p><p>There were practically stars in Kai's eyes. "I-Ice cream?" he stuttered like a child.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin smiled down at Kai and the younger boy had to remember that this was an alpha after all. Almost all alphas were thieving, tricking pricks that just wanted to get into an omega's pants. And it was funny, because although omegas as a whole were considered lower class than others, they were also regarded the highest as a group of people. Essentially very well behaved pets.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Soobin breathed in response. "Beomgyu's first A in forever, I thought I'd treat him."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kai mimicked, and then blushed because he didn't mean to repeat Soobin. "I mean, I don't have any plans tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll pick you up at six thirty." Kai was about to tell him where he lived but Soobin smiled mysteriously. "I know were you live."</p><p> </p><p>Kai didn't have it in him to ask any more questions in fear that Soobin would change his mind, so he turned on his heel after a hasty wave goodbye.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soobin had a stunning car. It was long and sleek black in color. Soobin loved to talk about it, too, referring to it as a 'her' and Baby. It was cute. He was cute.</p><p> </p><p>Kai bit his lip when he saw Beomgyu—who actually preferred to be called just Beomie or Gyu. Beomgyu was about three inches shorter than himself and Kai wondered if Soobin's little brother was an omega too like himself. He’s so pretty.</p><p> </p><p>But similarly, Soobin and Beomgyu had come from a long line of alphas as well. Beomgyu was already presented last year, but was having a major growth spurt problem. Soobin liked to laugh at him for that.</p><p> </p><p>There was a little ice cream place in town that Kai evidently had never been to or ever even heard of. It was tucked away really nice, and had a very cozy interior.</p><p> </p><p>"Our dad is pretty much on Seokjin’s beck and call, so we used to come out here a lot. Seokjin showed us around and eventually got us to move out here." Soobin spoke fondly of the times. "Actually, one of the major selling points was probably this place," he explained, stuffing his keys into his pockets as he held the door open for Kai after Beomgyu rushed in.</p><p> </p><p>"Ummm, can I have one scoop of strawberry chop, one scoop of… Hmmm… Cookie dough with blueberry pasta topping and also—" Beomgyu began.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you going to get a stomach ache?" Soobin asked his little brother with a gallant smirk on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The younger alpha blushed. "<em>No</em>! If I'm going to get bigger I'm going to need to eat more, jerk! Stop teasing me."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, brat. Order on!" Soobin declared, a smug grin on his face. Beomgyu proceeded.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin himself ordered a cone of chocolate and turned to Kai when it was handed to him.</p><p> </p><p>"And you, Ning?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai looked like a deer in headlights. "Oh, I brought my own mon—"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin waved his hand. "No, stop. I asked you out, I'm paying." The younger boy's cheeks flared up, and just looking at the realization on Kai's face made it dawn on Soobin what he'd just said. "I mean, this is hardly a date what with my little brat here, but…"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was already sitting at a table licking away at his own triple scoop cone, so neither boy had to worry about him hearing anything. Kai's face softened and he nodded, "Okay. Th—thank you." He turned to the woman on the other side of the counter. "Mint chocolate, please," he asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>When he turned back to Soobin, he was met by an incredulous smile. "Mint choco, really?" He paid with a twenty and then went to go sit with his brother, across from Kai. The dark haired boy brought the dessert to his lips and took a small, kitten-like lick.</p><p> </p><p>He was in heaven.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Kai. Huening? Huening-sunbaenim? How long have you been going to the academy?" Beomgyu asked suddenly, breaking Kai out of his mouth orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No! Kai is fine. You’re older than me after all.” Kai stuttered when he saw the brothers’ shocked face and open mouth. “I skipped two grades…” he explained lamely.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was the first to get back into his sense. “Wow. You’re a smart <em>smart</em>. I feel so intimidated now.”</p><p> </p><p>The omega shrugged, “It’s the least I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>He irresolutely explained that he had grown up at this school; he'd been here since kindergarten and apparently how big of a letdown it was to all the people around him when everyone found out Kai was an omega. They always brought up how disappointed they were, how sad that he’s not going to continue the Huening’s line of alphas and betas and even after years they still said the same thing into his face <em>and</em> behind his back. Kai hated giving his sob story to others, but if they wanted to learn something about him, this would be the place to start.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was a realief that Soobin just snorted and threw his hand up.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand what the big deal is. You're an omega, and that’s it. That’s all. It's not like you're under the table right now, on your knees," Soobin said nonchalantly. Beomgyu didn't seem to get what Soobin was talking about, but Kai most definitely did. His entire face lit up in embarrassment like a Christmas tree and he averted his gaze. No, it may not be his inner omega but he certainly wouldn't mind being on his knees for Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Kai whispered, so desperately grateful that someone—an alpha in specific—agreed that not all omegas were unintelligent sexual creatures. In turn, he began to talk about what he wanted to be when he grew up, what his older brother did, and then Lea and Bahiyyih.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, Kai! You're going to drip!"</p><p> </p><p>The omega checked his cone and sure enough, on the other side the pastel pink ice cream was threatening to spill out of the sugar cone and all over his fingers. He rushed forward and brought it to his lips, accidentally making a loud sucking sound in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"There too!” Beomgyu cried this time.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy let out a strangled cry and pressed his face into the ice cream again, this time accidentally smearing it all over his mouth and nose. He whispered a curse under his breath because it had also dripped on his fingers in the front.</p><p> </p><p>Both brothers began to laugh at him. Kai finally realized what a mess he had made of himself and began to glare in between them. "Thanks a lot, guys."</p><p> </p><p>Still laughing, Soobin reached out his thumb, offering a, "Here," and caught the cold mint clumps at the corners of his mouth and brought it back to his own to have a taste.</p><p> </p><p>Either Beomgyu didn't see or didn't care, because normally when the little sibling witnesses something like that, he would call foul and try to embarrass the other. Beomgyu did nothing, too immersed in gobbling down his own ice cream to prove to Soobin that he could eat so much. But Kai was still red faced and embarrassed. The alpha was sitting across the table smiling lasciviously, knowing exactly what he had done. Knowing that the way he shuts his eyes and his long dark lashes hit his cheeks as he sucks his thumb is so fucking irresistible to Kai that he can hardly handle it.</p><p> </p><p>Kai wants to show Soobin that it doesn't affect him, so he says, "By the way, how did you know where I live?" He uses a napkin to dab at his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu piped up then. "Aren't you and Kai's sister dating?" he inquired.</p><p> </p><p>At the word dating, Kai's heart sank. Soobin considered it for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>It sank lower.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin turned the corners of his lips down. "Lea's cool," he mentioned. He had a far off look in his eyes like he was replaying something in his mind but wouldn't dare to speak of it.</p><p> </p><p>There was no confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Kai went home that night feeling all hope and excitement diminished, feeling cold and worthless. And it was funny, because that was the first night that he had ever spent with a friend (that wasn't his cousin or Taehyun) that hadn't brought up any of the omega shit or acknowledged how '<em>things were going to get better!</em>' or just plain treated him like he needed a pat on the back every five seconds. He hated being mopey.</p><p> </p><p>And of course the first person to greet him was his older sister, Lea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In all truth and honesty, he hated lying to his sister. Scratch that—lying in general. But he couldn't just tell her how far he had fallen for the man that clearly wasn't interested in omegas, in another man no less, in such a short time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning ahead for slurs and mature scenes! Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai woke up Saturday morning and sat up in bed to stretch. He looked at the clock and noted the time. He wasn't close enough to the ground floor of the house to be near the kitchen, but Kai knew if he was he would be able to hear Lea or Yeonjun clanging around in there, trying to make breakfast while fighting each other for the last glass of coffee. His siblings were that chaotic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He climbed out of bed, checking his calendar on the wall to see the date. He still had time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After he pulled on a clean shirt, he walked down stairs barefoot and in his comfy sweats. Yeonjun and Lea were sitting in the dinning room with plates full of food and newspapers spread out, making the occasional comment to each other, both turning their heads to greet their younger brother at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Ningning!" Lea cried, pulling Kai in to her chest when he first walked into the kitchen. She was cooking something on the stove but apparently didn't mind cradling his head to her while she was doing so. It was so affectionate that it made Kai feel angry for being mad with such a good older sister just because of an alpha. "You ran away from me so fast, did something go wrong with your friend last night?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai froze for a second before he looked down on his lap. The omega hadn't told her he was with Soobin and Beomgyu, so he shook his head silently. She patted his hair and pulled away quickly, examining his face as if to check if he were lying. If he had wanted her to know he was lying, he would make it obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lea set him a plate next to his two siblings and they asked about his studies. Yeonjun was the oldest, but like the rest of his siblings, he was unmated, preferring freedom above anything. The lemon-haired boy only pinched his cheek lightly and sat down. Lea fixed herself a plate of food also and took the seat next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lea… What do you know about Choi Soobin?" Kai asked suddenly, looking up from his plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lea's face turned a pretty pink colour and she carded her fingers through her hair. "I…" she began. She looked over at Kai and appeared to be thinking something through before she continued, "We had a thing," Lea stated firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai's eyebrow cocked up but he <em>already knew this</em>, so he pressed, "What kind of thing?" Lea glowered at her little brother but he began to eat his eggs innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sucked on her lower lip and let it go with a loud pop. Then whispered excitedly, "He has this amazing car, right, and he took me out to it after this lame party we both went to before school started and well," she paused and bit her lip, "We had sex."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai's eyes were immediately blown open and a stupid blush colored his cheeks. He didn't know how to respond—Soobin was a cool, genuinely nice guy. Obviously he had sex before, it's not like he was saving it just to be with Kai for his first time. The omega sighed anyway, feeling a little stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong, Ningning?" she asked in a concerned voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head quickly. "Nothing. I just… I just hung out with his brother the other day," he lied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In all truth and honesty, he hated lying to his sister. Scratch that—lying in general. But he couldn't just tell her how far he had fallen for the man that clearly wasn't interested in omegas, in another man no less, in such a short time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning he woke up feeling clean and refreshed. He dressed in his typical uniform: white button down with a long, thin navy blue tie with matching navy blue shorts/pants option, a cool blue coloured blazer with the school crest over the left breast, and required black dress shoes (although he lost one shoe some time last year so he's been wearing white Converses ever since).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was, as much as Kai tried to be tidy with himself, there was always the tail of his button down sticking out, or his hair would decide to be difficult and stick every which way even after he used whatever product Lea slicked into his hair. So he felt a little self-conscious when he walked into Mr. Seokjin's class just fifteen minutes before class was supposed to start and he wasn’t surprised that Soobin was already there, looking youthful and gorgeous as usual. He didn't appear to like the shorts option so much so Soobin's dressed in the navy blue slacks without the blazer, his tie loosened up around his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha looked like he’s about to begin a photoshoot instead of studying and Kai didn’t know what to <em>think</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morning, son," Mr. Seokjin said gruffly. "Sorry to hafta get you boys here early, but since this is Soobin's first year here, he needs to get up to speed with the class' formalities. I personally volunteered you, Kai. So tell me right now if you're alright with that, because if it doesn't work I need to figure out—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's fine!" Kai squeaked. Soobin's lips twitched and he cocked his head a little to the side to smile teasingly at Kai. Seokjin looked a little surprised in retrospect; Kai's face flushed scarlet red. "I mean, I have extra time on the weekends…" he corrected himself, clearing his throat and staring at the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Seokjin nodded and clapped Soobin on the back. "Take good care of Kai, Soobin. You of all people should know he needs to be protected," he said sternly. Soobin looked at their teacher with a serious face and gave a slight nod of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, sir. I'll do my best," he said sincerely and shot Kai a wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heartbeat went through the roof just when the bell rang and students began to file in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seokjin nodded a second time. "I got your seat arrangement finally all figured out, Soobin." He led Soobin to the very front corner where he had to stuff in an extra seat next to that of Yeji, a female alpha. Kai growled, but both men were too far away to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So instead of doing something foolish that he would definitely regret, Kai turned on his heel and went to the back of the classroom—the absolute opposite side of the room. He sighed and sat down, placing his binder on the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin didn't even turn to look at him once and that fucking <em>hurt</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the people around him seemed to take their seats and then turned around to him. Kai cursed under his breath. He was completely and totally surrounded by complete assholes. In front of him was Jinyoung, on either side of him were Ren and Jia, and lastly behind him was Park Jaeha. There technically wasn't even supposed to be a seat back there, but Jaeha had bugged the shit out of Mr. Seokjin so he had to move him back here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Seokjin always did this thing where he lets everyone organize all their things since he was their only core teacher—he taught math, English, and science—basically the academic teacher while there were other teachers like Mr. Jimin or Mr. Hoseok who taught tracking and other wolf related activities. Some of the other teachers weren't very kind to some betas and most omegas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So during this time, Yeji turned around in her seat and wrote <em>Huening Kai the fag-boy sits here! It's contagious! </em>On Kai's desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren and Jia were trading back and forth insults. "So, Kai, whose cock was fucking your mouth this morning?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I saw him in here with Soobin and Seokjin. I bet he was letting them fuck him from both ends."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaeha laughed a low, menacing laugh. "His sluthole is probably super fucking sloppy and loose from being such a whore, huh?" he leaned forward and slapped his hand across Kai's cheek. The boy's dark hair flung out of his eyes and he gasped because the jerk could now see how much the shit they said bothered him. "Oh my god, I've overstepped my boundaries—our little sweetheart slut is going to fucking cry!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai's breathing became hoarse, but Seokjin started the class then and everyone had to quiet down. Every time Mr. Seokjin turned his head to write something on the board and Kai had his hand poised to copy it down, Jinyoung would come from behind and push his head down onto his book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let out little estranged huffs of air, glaring at his pencil as tears prickled at his eyes. Kai hadn't expected them to start picking on him so early in the year; when he was just a junior, the four of them had started in late January. If he could fight back then he would, but his stupid omega body was so weak that he couldn’t even punch someone properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So this time when the dark haired boy saw that Seokjin was about to turn around—Kai practically heard the air cut as Jaeha brought his hand back—he quickly leaned forward so that the bastard's palm just barely grazed his shoulder blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this, Jaeha angrily kicked Kai's chair and pushed him almost a foot forward. "You little fucking pussy; you're going to fucking get it after class!" he seethed, embarrassment heating up his cheeks as the other three goons began to laugh at Kai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud screeching of metal on wood floors made the entire classroom go silent and everyone's eyes shot to Soobin in the front. He stood up to his full height and slipped his binder off his wooden desk and held it loosely at his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone's eyes watched the usually calm alpha walk through the classroom as if he’s about to wreck it, then walked straight to the back corner where Kai sat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Move."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The word was cold and harsh. Jaeha looked at Soobin like he was half afraid and half defiant—but he quickly hid the terror. "Just who the fuck do you think you are, I’m—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you not fucking hear me?" Soobin said in a calm voice, but full of authority. "Get the fuck out of that seat. I won't tell you again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaeha had the indecency to smirk at the alpha. He was an alpha too, after all. The only difference between them was that Jaeha had come from a weaker clan. His eyes were defiant, but Soobin's wolf growled low and ferocious, and it was sending a message to Jaeha's own wolf. <em>This is my territory now</em>. "Go." Soobin snapped in his alpha tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pale haired alpha got out of his seat like it was a thousand degrees. He picked up his binder and moved out of the way for the tall brunette man. Soobin looked around at the others surrounding Kai and then his eyes caught sight of the writing on Kai's desk. All he needed to see was '<em>fag-boy'</em> scrawled and he glared at them as well. They got up just as quickly, if not faster, and moved out of the way for Soobin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they scrambled out, the alpha gave Mr. Seokjin <em>this</em> look and he immediately nodded his thanks to the alpha before writing them all up for harassment and sent them to the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great," the old man sighed, "More new seating arrangements."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin's glowing crimson eyes met Kai's fearful azure ones. The tears had dried up, but he had a terrified look still on his face. The alpha reached out to touch his cheek, as if he wanted to wipe his tears away before he stopped halfway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he cleared his throat. "I'm glad I've made myself clear," the alpha said before he sat down behind Kai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>He protected my territory,</em> Kai thought to himself, his heart beating insanely fast in his chest. Other thoughts swirled around in the raven-haired boy's head as Seokjin issued out the lecture notes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Did that really just happen?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their first study session went very smoothly thanks to Soobin's outburst earlier in the week. And they got closer too, in the process. The alpha figured he liked Kai's glasses and this made Kai giggle, so Soobin took them off his face and wore them. It made it a little hard for his eyes to focus, but Kai didn't need them that bad, so he just had to stare at his science homework a little harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the usual stigma around good-looking people like him, Soobin was no idiot; he just explained that he likes to look out the window during class so he gets distracted easily. The alpha practically does Kai's physics homework for him, but he needed help with his English paper so Kai had to dictate a lot of it to him. They were talking a lot so Kai assumed that what with Soobin being so kind to him, he was only getting embarrassed—he hadn't even noticed how hot he was actually getting. There was a steady blush over his cheeks and neck that was slowly creeping down his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when he felt his breathing increase when Soobin leaned in close to him to write something on his paper, Kai suddenly felt a drop of slick leak out of his hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega screamed in alarm and jumped out of his seat, unintentionally sending a wave of his appetizing heat in Soobin's direction. His lips turned up in a teasing smile, ready to say something embarrassing, but then his whole face froze when he inhaled. The alpha’s mouth dropped open and he thought he was going to drool on the spot—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need to go home, Soobin," Kai said in a rush. Soobin stood up and closed their books not purposefully loud, but unfortunately it caught the attention of a few other students.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin only nodded quickly and scooped everything into his arms and opened his mouth to breath through instead of his nose. It did very little. They dashed to his car in the parking lot. The alpha practically threw all the books and notebooks into the back before he climbed into the front. Kai opened the door to the passenger seat but Soobin shook his head promptly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no way in hell. Not smelling as delicious as you do. Get in the back," Soobin said nasally, still trying to not breathe in through his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai, although unhappy with this, understood. There was something about Soobin that just made the omega feel so comfortable and so lighthearted that he didn't want to be so separated from him—and the man was only a good three feet away. "Please hurry," was all he could croak out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin drove Kai home in a record of four minutes. Yeonjun met Soobin at the door and the second the older alpha smelled his little brother he ushered him in. Yeonjun's strong hand on Soobin's chest made the other alpha pause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't think this is a good time for you," Yeonjun ground out. Soobin's eyes were almost completely red with lust, but he took a second and then nodded. "Thank you for bringing my little brother home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai shot Soobin one last look of total misery before Yeonjun shut the door and Bahiyyih came down the stairs. "I'll get Lea," he said shortly, bringing his hand up to his nose and clamping down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In their large estate, Kai had his own bathroom, so Lea set up a chilled bath for him while he stripped down. Lea pretended she couldn't see, as she knew her little brother was shy about his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You were very brave, Kai," she said fondly, wiping his sweat slicked hair out of his face. "You were also lucky that Soobin was there for you, to take you home in time," Lea added, and Kai felt a twinge of annoyance that she <em>would</em> bring up Soobin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai huffed before dunking his head under the water. His heat wasn't affecting him as much as it had just ten minutes ago, thanks to the icy water that he just splashed his face with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Lea's turn to be nervous. "Y—You have what you need, right?" she asked, her face pink and her white teeth biting into her lower lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai realized what she meant. He nodded, embarrassed again and then turned his head away from her view. "Go away," he ordered, his voice shaking. He tried to lean back in the tub and relax, but he gasped when his lower back touched the ceramic tub and he jumped. There was a big blue bruise blossoming there where Jaeha had kicked him earlier in the week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got out of the tub as soon as possible after that (and what with Lea gone). There was a burning desire inside of him and the longer he thought about it, the more he wanted it. Wanting something (preferably Soobin) inside of him. Up his ass, fucking him inside out. He wanted it hard, barely cared if it was dirty—he raced into his room and fell to his knees to reach under his bed for a little chest that had all his toys inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being an omega comes with having lots of toys—they were a birthday present once everyone found out, he got free ones from the omega course, and of course his father had awkwardly bought him a few nice vibrating ones to make his first heat easier for him. Kai didn't care which one was the best quality at this point, and grabbed a pink veiny silicone one and hopped onto bed with it. His slick was hot and wet so he hardly needed to put it in his mouth first. He placed it in between pillows he had piled up at the center of the bed and then began to sink down onto it, preferring this position so that he couldn't see that it's him fucking himself rather than a mystery man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega groaned loudly as it slowly began to enter him. He was tight as hell but with his slick combined with enough lube, it could fit in. It was hardly so big anyways; he liked to start out small and work his way up. In just minutes he was already working up to his first orgasm. Kai hardly stroked his dick and he was cumming white streaks into his hand and up his chest. He took a couple seconds to relax as the beauty of his orgasm washed over him in waves. But soon it wasn't enough for him and he needed <em>more</em>. Needed thicker, harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second dildo was definitely thicker, but this one had a vibrating option. Kai fucked this into himself from behind with twice the speed as last time. The dildo was buried so far up his ass that with one flick of a switch, it began vibrating right on his prostate and he was bucking back and forth wildly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai came all over the dark sheets below him, staining them an even darker colour. "S—Shit," he mumbled as his orgasm came to a close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time he was a little more tired out. There came a loud knock at the door and Kai screamed for whomever it was to 'don't come in yet!' but then he figured it might be one of his brothers coming to check on him, so he added a polite 'please!' at the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scrambled off the bed and pushed the dildo chest back under his bed, then pushed the sheets around to cover up the many wet spots on the bed. He hadn't even properly dressed so he pulled the coral green towel up around his waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whoever it was decided they couldn't wait another second and burst into the room. It was his father. "Ningni—Kai," he regarded, a small pink blush on his face. Kai assumed the smell in the room gave it all away. He went to open windows. "Are you feeling better?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai nodded. "Temporarily, father." his father nodded too, still a little shocked. It was twice as humiliating for his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, put some clothes on because there's someone I think you should meet immediately," he said. His father paused and held up a finger. "No rebelliousness today, too, please. This is really serious and although I'm not sure how you will react, this has to be done."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? Wait—what are you talking about, father?" Kai cried, a small chill running down his spine. His father didn't say anything else, just held up his hand and mouthed 'five minutes'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai frowned and dropped the towel, pulling on a fresh shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Can today get even worse?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shirt stuck to his skin. The omega was starting to feel hot again but he had enough time to talk to whomever it was that's downstairs before he has to come back up here and continue. After he cleans up the slick from between his ass cheeks, he cleans off his already hard-again penis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pair of loose boxers and cargo shorts later, he looked to find his glasses but then he remembered Soobin was wearing them and he must've left them in the car. He cursed internally but then went down the stairs tentatively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the main sitting room there was his father flanked by Yeonjun and across from them is Bahiyyih sitting with a stranger. Bahiyyih acknowledged him first and then his father turned around. "Kai, nice of you to arrive," he said a little agitatedly. "I'd like you to meet Jung Wooseok."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man stood up, Wooseok, they called him and he was clearly an alpha. Kai's eyes widened in fear and he turned to run but his father was suddenly next to him and grasped his wrist in a firm grip and held him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Father, no!" he cried, already inhaling the alpha's dominating scent that was more than interested. Tears sprung to his eyes at the realization of the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father sighed. He looked really distraught and exhausted. "Wooseok has asked for your hand."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai began to get hysterical. "No! No! I don't want to get mated! It's too early for me—father you <em>know</em> this!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I understand that you aren't of age but I thought I'd introduce you two earlier on so you could get to know him." the alpha loosened his grip and put a relaxing hand on his son’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lots of omegas get mated at your age, Ningning," Lea whispered soothingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could hardly think with the overwhelming smell of an interested potential mate. Siblings and parents are generally immune to the strong scent of an omega's heat, especially in the early stages, although it's definitely noticeable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wooseok didn't smile or shake his hand, but instead nodded, crossing his arms over his thick chest. He was big, too, like Soobin big. He had curly black hair and blurry chocolaty brown eyes that appeared to be measuring Kai up. He was clad properly in a fancy button down and slacks, meaning he was serious about attaining Kai. It made the omega crazy with anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When you turn eighteen, Kai, you and Wooseok will become mated. He will decide if he wants to marry you or not," His father said solemnly. To mate but not marry was scandalous, and Kai's dad knew it. It was similar to just having a person on the side while being currently married. He would just be a member of Wooseok' harem, but unable to leave because he was mated to him and wherever a mate goes, the other will know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made him cry harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t cry, baby. Hyung is here. Shh, you’ll be okay.” Yeonjun, who had been silent this whole time, reached out to wipe his tears. At this point, the water dam broke and he flung himself into his older brother and began to cry softly. What with his heat and everything he was becoming an emotional mess and all his brain was screaming for was <em>Soobin, Soobin, Soobin! Now!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he cried, his father and Lea both decided it would be best if Wooseok returned a different time, possibly not when Kai was right in the middle of his worst heat so far. Wooseok nodded silently, having not said a word since Kai first saw him, and then shot the omega one last hungry look before he exited the room flanked by two men dressed in dark suits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't wan—want to mate <em>him</em>," Kai started bawling again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father knitted his brows together in concern, his sister looked at him in pity, but Kai didn’t care. The omega knew he wasn't being completely honest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not that he didn’t want to mate. It was more like he didn’t want to mate someone he didn’t love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Kai didn’t really have a choice, did he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Despite my best effort I can't get myself to finish this chapter as quick as I wanted but at least it's here lol. The plot is thickening and I think it won't be long before the ending comes.</p>
<p>Again, thanks for reading and I'd love to know your thoughts down below. Have a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I tried to resist sookai but here I am writing fics about them *sigh* I'm hoping to have another chapter posted in just a few days because I don't want to drag this fic longer than I planned so wish me luck!</p><p>Thanks for reading and I'd love to know your thoughts down below. Have a great weekend!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>